1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional touch apparatus is usually disposed with a touch panel, a speaker and other components. The touch panel can sense a touch event of the touch apparatus. The speaker can make a sound of the touch apparatus. Nonetheless, the conventional touch panel and the conventional speaker are different elements respectively occupying the inner space of the conventional touch apparatus.